The present invention relates to a support housing for an electric starter motor unit for an internal combustion engine, particularly for motor vehicles.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a support housing including a substantially bell-shaped end body with a central axial hole in which the output pinion of the starter motor unit is supported for rotation in use, and a side aperture through which the pinion can mate with a rotary member of the internal combustion engine.
Typically, in support housings of this type produced up to now, the bell-shaped end portion is in the form of a body of revolution.